NECESITANDO DE TU AMOR
by Tinubiel
Summary: Puck le demuestra a Kurt, que tambien puede ser un buen chico ...


_**AKI LES DEJO OTRA TRADUCCION ... NOMBRE ORIGINAL "I'M IN NEED OF LOVE", DE AUTORIA DE SUSHI CHI ! ... ENJOY IT ! **_

* * *

_**Lunes**__**  
**_  
"Ya voy, ya voy." Kurt gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras el timbre continuaba sonando. Ya estaba molesto, puesto que seguían presionando el timbre y la cancioncilla seguía sonando, Kurt abrió la puerta de un tirón, con la ceja arqueada pregunto ¿Si?

"Hey, Hummel." Puck dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

"Finn está con Rachel". Kurt expresó antes de prepararse para cerrar la puerta.

"Estoy aquí para verte a ti." dijo Puck, "pasar el rato. Ver una película."

Las cejas de Kurt se arquearon nuevamente, "Oh. ¿En serio?"

"Me dije que, tal vez, deberíamos pasar un rato juntos." Puck se encogió de hombros. En verdad, Él no podía dejar de pensar en el otro niño. Desde que lo acompañó a comprar los trajes de KISS, el sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y logro que se viera realmente bien. Comieron juntos, comida de verdad, no comida de conejos o de niñitas, sino comida de hombres. Y cuando Kurt mencionó los sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada, se pregunto muchas cosas sobre Kurt.

Después de eso, Kurt le enseñó a caminar con sus botas de KISS y se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba bueno, y además era sexy. Era algo extraño pues esos pensamientos continuaban en él al día siguiente y el día después de ese. Ese mismo día en la escuela, Puck buscaba a Kurt entre la multitud, y lo veía burlarse de los demás por "los pedazos de tela sin estilo" que ellos llaman ropa.

Y como Puck es un semental, necesitaba hacer suyo a Kurt. Debía seducir a Kurt, y mientras le hacía el amor (dentro de una semana), descubrir el color de sus ojos. Tal vez obtuviera un poco de sexo del niño ya para el viernes. Sabía que no sería una tarea sencilla, pues Kurt no confiaba en él completamente, y la verdad no lo culpaba, si él estuviera en sus zapatos, no tendría nada que ver con su torturador.

al pasar junto a Kurt para entrar a la casa se dio vuelta "hablé en serio cuando dije que deberíamos pasar un tiempo juntos, Tu ve a hacer las palomitas de maíz mientras yo traigo una película", subió las escaleras pues sabia donde estaban los cd de películas.

Desde el incidente de los neumáticos y el trabajo que consiguió junto a Finn, Puck y Finn, habían estado solucionando sus diferencias poco a poco, y es por eso que había pasado mucho tiempo en el hogar Hummel/Hudson, junto a Finn, sobre todo cuando Kurt estaba fuera con Mercedes. Estaba de pie frente a la extensa colección de películas, cuando Kurt subió con una tazón de palomitas de maíz. Echo una mirada al tazón y arrugo la frente, pues las palomitas se veían… algo diferentes.

"Malvaviscos fundidos." dijo Kurt, tendiéndole el tazon.

"¿Qué?"

"Puse malvaviscos fundidos sobre las palomitas. Pruébalos, es fantástico." Kurt se metió un trozo en la boca, Puck trató de no mirar cuando la lengua de Kurt repaso sus labios, para recoger un poco del malvavisco fundido que había quedado en su labio.

"Sobre las palomitas de maíz?" Puck preguntó al tiempo que extendió la mano y vacilante probó un poco. "Wow. Eso es realmente bueno."

"Lo sé." dijo Kurt con voz de superioridad. "Entonces, ¿qué película vamos a ver?"

Primer día de seducción, Puck sabía que tenía que demostrar a Kurt que no era tan malo, que podía ser un chico agradable. "Yo estaba pensando en un musical."

Después de una pausa, Kurt le preguntó: "¿Qué? ¿Algo como Repo! O Sweeny Todd?"

"Nah". Puck echó un vistazo a la sección musical, "Este". Le tendió una que parecía que podría ser digno de una noche un poco romántica. Por el título parecía que esta película estaba llena de personas que se enamoran. Lo necesario para que Kurt pensara en el amor. "¿Es bueno?".

Kurt arqueo las cejas cuando tomó la película "¿Siete novias para siete hermanos?... Quiero decir, sí, es fantástico. Se ha dicho que tienen la mejor coreografía de cualquier musical, realmente quieres ver esto?"

Puck se encogió de hombros: "Yo estoy abierto a nuevas experiencias."

"De acuerdo". Kurt respondió, al no tener respuesta real a las insinuaciones de Puck el autoproclamado hombre rudo. "Después de todo, probó las palomitas"

_**Martes**_

Kurt bajo de su todoterreno, arregló su bufanda cuando Puck apareció a su lado.

"Hey". Kurt miró sorprendido al ver a Puck allí.

"Hola, Noah".

"Pensé que sería genial que pasaras seguro mas allá de los contenedores de basura." Puck asintió con la cabeza flexionada y tensó algunos de sus músculos.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Eso sería genial, gracias."

"No hay problema, amigo." Puck dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de descansar su brazo alrededor del adolescente más pequeño. "Anoche la pase muy bien. Me divertí mucho y Me sorprendió lo mucho que me gustó la música, el baile fue interesante. La chica de pelo negro estaba caliente".

"Dorcus." Kurt menciono el nombre.

"Espera, ¿ese era su nombre?" Puck se burló. "nombre estúpido."

"Dorcus fue interpretado por Julie Newmar. Ella se convirtió en Cat Woman." Kurt suspiró: "Ella es tan escultural. Atrévete a tratar de describirla sin usar la palabra escultural".

"No sé lo que significa escultural." Dijo Puck cuando se acercaron a la escuela. Sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que Kurt ingresara mientras le sonreía.

Kurt rodó los ojos: "Por supuesto que no sabes."

Mercedes se acercó y cogió el brazo de Kurt, "¿Qué hay?" ignorando completamente a Puck quien estaba de pie junto a ellos.

"Puck y yo estábamos conversando sobre Julie Newmar". Dijo Kurt.

"Ella siempre será Gatúbela". Respondió Mercedes.

"Te ves bien hoy, Mercedes." Puck dijo, "¿blusa nueva?"

Los dos amigos se detuvieron y parpadearon confunfidos. "Sí", dijo Mercedes lentamente: … lo es. "

"Luce muy bien en ti." Puck le guiñó un ojo. "Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde, me voy a ir a ayudar a Artie." Agitó la mano hacia Artie que estaba siendo atormentado por algunos deportistas. Puck pensó que si mostraba que podía ser agradable con la gente y no solo con Kurt, lo demás verían que era un buen chico de corazón y Kurt podría ver más allá de él lanzándolo a los contenedores.

"Me llamó por mi nombre." Mercedes dijo en una especie de temor cuando Puck se alejó. "Y está ayudando a Artie."

"Vino a mi casa anoche. Kurt dijo en tono reflexivo: "Y vio voluntariamente un musical."

"¿Qué? Algo como "Rocky Horror"? -Preguntó Mercedes.

"No. Él eligió Siete novias para siete hermanos". Kurt hizo una pausa, "Me acompaño hasta la puerta de desde mi auto, pasando seguro por los contenedores y abrió la puerta para mí". Se estremeció: "¿Crees tú que Puck ha sido poseído por un demonio bueno?"

Mercedes se echó a reír, "Nah. Creo que tal vez la semana pasada ayudó Teatralidad. Ha sido poco a poco más agradable desde que se unió a Glee y ahora tal vez, sólo decidió dar un paso gigante en lugar de pequeños." Se encogió de hombros y continuó, "no importa. Si Puck ha decidido ser amable yo no voy a pelear".

"Es de cereza." Puck le tendió un granizado a Kurt antes de sorber de su propio granizado de naranja. "Tu favorito".

Kurt vacilante tomó la bebida antes de dar un sorbo, "Gracias, Noah".

"Bienvenido, Hummel." Puck sonrió.

"¿Pero por qué?" Kurt le preguntó: "¿Por qué me compraste el granizado?

Puck se encoje y respondió: "Esta mañana encontré un poco de dinero extra en un viejo par de pantalones. Compré un granizado para todos."

"Bueno, eso es", Kurt hablaba despacio, "agradable".

Puck asintió: "Sí, bueno. Pensé que les o menos que podía hacer por todos después de siempre tirárselos en la cara". Hizo una pausa, "entonces, ¿quieres hacer algo otra vez esta noche?."

"Uh". A Kurt le gustaba esta nuevo Puck; sí, le gustaba que no tenía que preocuparse por ser arrojado a los contenedores de la basura, pero igual estaba desconcertado. Era como si Puck no fuera el mismo. "Lo siento. Tengo práctica de los Cheerios."

-Ok . Preparándose para los nacionales, ¿no?" Puck preguntó, en realidad sonaba interesado.

Kurt asintió: - "Sí. La práctica terminará tarde. "

"Eso apesta hombre". Puck dijo: "te entiendo, yo siempre odio cuando las prácticas terminan tarde y nunca tuve que lidiar con Sylvester". Y se despidió: "Está bien. Nos vemos luego, Hummel."

_**Miércoles**__**  
**_  
"Déjame abrir la puerta para ti." dijo Puck, que apareció de la nada y abrió la puerta de entrada a la escuela para Kurt. "Te ves muy bien hoy". Barrio a Kurt con la mirada y sonrió al ver lo apretado de los pantalones. "Realmente genial."

"Mi cara esta aquí." Kurt dijo, señalando su cabeza, "El cumplido sería más halagador si me vieras a la cara en lugar de mi trasero."

Puck asintió con la cabeza, "Tienes razón. Pero esos pantalones distraen. ¿Tienes que usar aceite o lubricante para entrar en ellos?" Luego miró hacia arriba, dándose cuenta de que era más del tipo de cosas, que decía la semana pasada y esta semana estaba trabajando para ser mejor. "Quiero decir, te ves fantástico, Kurt". Esta vez él estaba mirándolo a los ojos y una vez más, tratando de decidir si eran azules o verdes.

-Eso está mejor." Kurt se preguntó si esto es lo que se sentía al entrenar a un perro. "Nunca tuve un perro."

"Eso apesta, hombre. Cada niño necesita un perro. ¿Sabes?" Puck se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué clase te gustaría si tuvieras uno?"

"Gran Danés". Kurt respondió con sencillez. "¿tú has tenido un perro?"

"Sí". Puck respondió inclinando la cabeza, "No era de raza. Sólo un perro callejero que había comenzado a alimentar".

"¿Cómo lo llamabas?" Kurt preguntó cuando se detuvieron en su casillero.

"Bowie". Puck respondió. "Si quieres, podría compartirlo contigo. Al igual que - hizo una pausa, pensando - " podrías venir los fines de semana o lo llevo contigo y tú y él podrían jugar a atrapar cosas"

"¿Cómo es que no lo vi cuando te enseñaba a caminar con las botas de KISS? Kurt se preguntó en voz alta.

"Tío, estaba dormido." Puck rodo los ojos. "Oh, por poco lo olvido. Espérame, ya regreso." Kurt le vio correr a su armario y agarrar algo antes de regresar, "traje unos chocolates. Para ti".

Kurt parpadeó, "¿Para mí?"

-"Sí, Hummel." Puck asintió con la cabeza, "Creí que te gustarían." Él los entregó. "tu eres como la comida y las cosas dulces. Aunque no es que necesites ser más dulce de lo que ya eres." Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Uh, ¿gracias?" Kurt preguntó y los coloco en su casillero. "Eso fue muy amable."

-Lo sé, ¿no?" Puck sonrió. "Soy increible."

"Y humilde también." Kurt añadió como sarcasmo.

"Lo sabes." Puck respondió sonriendo, "Espero que te gusten los dulces, nena. Y puedes venir cuando quieras para ver a Bowie. Giro la cabeza hacia el salon." Le dio una sonrisa y se marchó cuando la campana sonó.

Después del almuerzo, Kurt y Mercedes fueron caminando a sus casilleros (que estaban cerca uno del otro) y el tema de Puck salió. "¿Él te dio chocolates?" Mercedes le preguntó: "¿de los caros?"

Kurt asintió, "Lo son. Es extrao. El ha sido agradable , realmente agradable."

Mercedes sonrió, "Le gustas al chico, Kurt. Él está tratando de cambiar quién es por ti. Ser un buen tipo." Hizo una pausa, "Ha estado usando nuestros nombres y nos ayuda con los matones. Tiene actos de bondad. Es beneficioso".

"¿No deberíamos estar preocupados por lo que está pasando?" Kurt preguntó, apoyado en su casillero.

Ella se encogió de hombros, "En realidad no. Él ha estado mejorando poco a poco desde que se unió al club Glee y Rachel dijo que era muy agradable cuando estaban saliendo. Y cuando estaba yo saliendo con él, hacia todo lo que le pedía. Acaba siendo amable con la gente con la que sale".

"Él es amable con todos. Es raro." Kurt murmuró.

"Es bueno". Impuso Mercedes. "tú necesitas un muchacho de buen comportamiento y está bastante claro que Puckerman quiere ser ese chico para ti."

Kurt suspiró - "Sí, supongo." Abrió su taquilla y miró lo que había en ella.

"¡Oh, flores." Mercedes les agarró, "Hay una nota." Ella la leyó rápidamente: "Sólo dice que es de Noah". Ella las entregó a Kurt, "¿Ves? El quiere salir contigo. Una cita seria, no lo que hizo conmigo de lo contrario no sería bueno para todos."

Kurt colocó las flores de vuelta en su casillero después de tomar algunos de sus libros, "Entiendo lo que dices. Puedes dejar de repetir lo mismo."

Kurt solo estaba un poco incomodo con el nuevo Puck. Quién quiere ver musicales con él y le trae chocolates y flores. Quién abre las puertas para él y le ofrece compartir la custodia de su perro. Así que decidió conversar con una amiga que siempre tenía un buen consejo imparcial.

Esa noche, después de la escuela, Kurt y Emma Pillsbury estaban en el centro comercial y mirando pañuelos. "Creo que este combina con tu blusa nueva." Le entregó un pañuelo verde a Emma.

-Sí, creo que puedo usar eso. "Ella sonrió y lo recibió. "¿Está en oferta?"

"Sí". Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Sesenta por ciento de descuento".

"Bien". Ella jugaba con él ", Kurt, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

-Claro, ¿qué es?" Kurt presto mucha atención.

"¿Es extraño que mi mejor amigo sea un muchacho de dieciséis años?" Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

Kurt pensó en esto antes de responder. Su amistad con Emma sucedió cuando él había vomitado en los zapatos de Emma estando ebrio. Y no bastando esa humillación, al día siguiente tuvo que presentarse en su oficina para tratar con ella sobre su problema con la bebida. Él le aseguro que ya no tenia ningún problema, pues nadie puede verse fabuloso estando en el estado en el que se había encontrado. Ella se puso feliz de que, según Kurt, no bebería mas. Antes de salir de su oficina, Kurt se ofreció acompañarla de compras para reponer el par de zapatos que había estropeado.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, sorprendiendo a los dos. Resultó que les gustaba mucho el mismo tipo de zapatos y él la ayudó a encontrar buenas ofertas de ropa. Por lo general le gustaba cómo se vestía, diciendo que se ajustaba a su estilo.

"Yo no creo que sea extraño". Kurt respondió lentamente antes de encogerse de hombros: "Pero yo no soy el mejor juez. Antes de Glee mis únicos amigos eran también los amigos de papá". Ella asintió con la cabeza y después de esperar unos segundos, él decidió preguntar lo que había estado pensando. "Tengo una pregunta para usted. ¿Es extraño cuando un chico, de repente, tiene un cambio de personalidad y es agradable?"

Emma frunció los labios un poco: "Bueno, eh. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué cambiaría?"  
"Creo que le gusto." Kurt respondió: "Y eso es bueno en todo, pero todo esto de ser agradable me pone nervioso. Él suspiró, "¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan complicado?"

"Tal vez, deberías decírselo." Emma dijo: "Dile que no debería tener que cambiar por ti y que él es mejor siendo el." Ella frunció el ceño a continuación, "A menos que el haya estado usando una máscara para protegerse y tu le has dado la confianza necesaria para ser realmente el mismo."

Kurt hizo un puchero. ¿Por qué esto tiene que suceder? Las cosas iban bien con Puck siendo un tonto. Y ahora es agradable y amigable y a Kurt le gusta, pero es demasiado. "Usted no está ayudando."

"Lo siento". Emma se disculpó. "No puedo ayudarte sin conversar antes con ese muchacho. ¿Te gustaría hacer eso?"

Kurt pensó en ello: "No. Al menos no todavía. Déjeme preguntarle y ver qué pasa." Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego vio otra oferta, agarrando su brazo, la llevó hasta la tienda y hablaron de cosas simples.

_**Jueves**_

"Tengo una teoría es una crisálida." Kurt dijo mirando a Puck ayudar a Becky con sus libros.

Artie puso los ojos: "Es un poco extraño, pero es bueno."

"Eso es lo que todo el mundo ha estado diciendo". Kurt se quejó.

"¿no te gusta?" Artie preguntó, sorprendido.

"No es que no me guste", comenzó a Kurt, "es que parece que está siendo agradable para agradarme. No lo necesito agradable Artie. Soy demasiado perra para disfrutarlo".

Artie asintió con la cabeza, "Eso es verdad."

Kurt no estaba seguro de si debería estar feliz, estaba de acuerdo con él, o sentirse herido por que Artie pensaba que era una perra y él no necesitaba a alguien que lo trate tan bien. Se encoge mentalmente veía como Puck dijo adiós a Becky y se acercaba a ellos.

"Hey". Puck asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a los otros dos adolescentes, "hay Glee esta tarde." Sonrió. "Será divertido".

"Siempre disfruto Glee." dijo Artie, empujando sus gafas, "Aun cuando solo le dan solos a Rachel, es divertido."

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo." dijo Puck. "Sólo pasar tiempo con los amigos es grande". Se volvió hacia Kurt, "¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casillero?"

"Uh, seguro?" Kurt dijo antes de mover los labios hacia Artie diciéndole "ayudame" quien sólo se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza mientras observaba a Kurt ser arrastrado por Puck. "Gracias por los chocolates que me diste. Estuvieron buenos."

Puck sonrió: "Me alegro de que te gustaran. ¿Recibiste las flores?"

"Sí". Kurt suspiró, esperando que no sonara demasiado molesto. Él no estaba interesado en la idea de herir los sentimientos de Puck. "Estaban preciosas."

Era extrao ver a Puck presentarse a todas las clases con las tareas hechas. Y haciendo preguntas durante la clase.

Y luego, en Glee, antes de que el Sr. Schue comenzara su discurso de bienvenida y explicarles lo que iban a hacer, Puck levantó la mano y pidió permiso para cantar. El Sr. Schue parecía tan sorprendido como todas las veces que Puck pedía lo mismo, pero dejo que Puck se acercara al centro del aula. Kurt suspiró, pensando en lo que iba a suceder.

Cuando Puck salía con Rachel, canto una canción.

Cuando Puck salía con Mercedes, cantó una canción.

Cuando Puck había querido quedarse con Quinn y su hija, cantó una canción.

Ahora Puck quería meterse en los pantalones de Kurt por alguna razón, así que él iba a cantar una canción. Kurt estaba esperanzado en que Puck no cantara en realidad para él. Después de todo, él había sido amable con todos y no únicamente con él. El único problema con esa teoría es que Puck no había estado dando a los demás chocolates o flores o viendo musicales con ellos. Sólo con Kurt.  
Y ahora Kurt iba a tener una serenata y no tenía ni idea de si lo haría como todo el mundo tenía o de alguna manera que todo el mundo viera extraña por estar tan fuera de lugar. No era que Kurt no quisiera una serenata. La idea le agradaba, aunque de preferencia, cuando se encontrara solo con su novio y, posiblemente, una canción que no sea apropiado para la escuela.

Puck sonrió con mucha alegría al resto de sus compañeros y todos le devolvieron la sonrisa. Se los había metido a todos en el bolsillo durante la semana y cuando miro a Kurt, que tenia la ceja arqueada y la misma mirada fría de siempre, respiró hondo "He encontrado esta canción en estos días, y como no era mi estilo, la cambié un poco". Empezó a tocar su guitarra mientras cantaba la canción.

"_When you want, a true lover, send for me. Send for me.", la canción tenia un toque de rock ligero, y al mismo tiempo era dulce como la versión original. _"_You'll never want, any other, send for me. Send for me." __Continuo cantando, mirando a Kurt, quien aparentemente no emitía emoción alguna por la canción. Los otros parecían derretirse con la canción mientras Mercedes sonreía mirando de Kurt a Puck, y regresando nuevamente a Kurt._ "_A-morning, noon and night, in the early bright; don't you fret, my pretty pet, I'm gonna treat you right._"

Puck dió su mejor mirada de seducción a Kurt, manteniendo en ella ternura y respeto hacia Kurt. Kurt pensó entonces que después de todo, Puck no solo lo quería para cogérselo (aunque en realidad Puck tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo). Era una mirada difícil de evitar, pero Puck lo hubiera hecho si realmente lo hubiera querido. "_Anything that upsets you, send for me. Send for me. __I'll be there to protect you, send for me. Send for me."_, Flexionó los brazos lo mas que pudo mientras tocaba la guitarra, y Kurt recordó a Puck protegiéndolo de los matones toda la semana. Puck termino la canción con el ultimo _"Send me"_ y levanto la mirada.

El Sr. Shue apaludia a Puck y lo felicitaba, diciéndole que esa actuación debía ser tomada en cuenta para las Regionales. Los arreglos en la canción habían hechos perfectamente. El ensayo comenzó inmediatamente, y Puck no tuvo tiempo de saber lo que Kurt pensaba de su actuación.

Puck se aseguro de tener un tiempo a solas con Kurt después de la práctica de Glee, algo que pareció muy sencillo. Todos estaban de acuerdo en dejar a Kurt a solas con Puck, quien sabia que esto se debía a sus buenas acciones de las semana, si no hubiera sido por eso, nadie lo dejaría estar a solas con él.

"Hey Kurt", Puck llamo al chico con una sonrisa. "Glee estuvo divertido hoy, ¿verdad?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros: "No estuvo mal,. Gracias a ti, tu canción del inicio", comenzó, "Rachel no tuvo tanto tiempo de quejarse por nosotros y su necesidad de acaparar más solos".

Puck se sentía optimista escuchando a Kurt hablando, hasta que dijo "Pero Rachel no es tan mala cuando llegas a conocerla".

Kurt miro a Puck poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas y preguntó "¿Quién eres?"

"¿Qué?"

"Exacto, ¿que pasó con el Noah que conocía? preguntó Kurt, sin tener control de lo que decía. "Él se fue y ahora tenemos este tipo agradable. Y no me malinterpretes, los chicos buenos son grandiosos y todo eso, pero tu eres demasiado agradable y solías ser un bastardo, violento y estúpido. Quiero decir, me diste flores, como si fuera una chica. Yo no soy una chica y yo no quiero ser tratado como tal."

Puck estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Kurt siguió: "yo sé, soy una mujer honoraria, pero no es que lo sea en realidad. Los chocolates estuvieron bien, por que se para comer, y estuvieron deliciosos, pero las flores y las canciones cursis son demasiado para mí, eso no es algo que necesite o quiera. Miro los ojos de Puck. Creo que es posible que estés usando una mascara para agradarme, por qué crees que eso es algo que yo deseo, y de hecho no es asi. Pero te lo agradezco. También creo que hay una posibilidad de que estes mostrando al verdadero Noah, y si este chico agradable es el verdadero Tu, entonces eres un gran chico. Y aunque trates de ser otra vez el, creo que no es para mi". Dio unas palmaditas en el brzo de Puck y se fue.

_**Viernes**_

Kurt salió de su todo terreno, y se sintió ligeramente aliviado de que Puck no estuviera esperándolo. No estaba seguro si el Puck agradable era el veradadero Puck o solo estaba usando una mascaray necesitaba saberlo pronto. No estaba seguro de que versión de Puck veria el dia de hoy, y con ese pensamiento entro a la escuela.

Vio a algunos deportistas acercarse a el, Kurt sabía que no podía huir. Suspiró resignado a lo que le esperaba. De la nada, Puck apareció a su lado y miro hacia los deportistas que se acercaban. "Hey, manada de imbéciles", les dijo mientras los fulminaba con la vista. "¿Quieren enviar a Hummel a un paseo en el basurero?", algunos de los deportistas miraban a Puck algo extrañados y otros asentían con la cabeza, pensando que también se uniría a la fiesta, otros lo miraron pensando que defendería a Kurt.

Y quienes estaban en lo cierto eran estos últimos – "Por que de hecho Kurt, no ira al basurero, y si te encuentro pensando en ellos, te cogeré las pelotas y te las sacare por la boca".

Todo el equipo presente trago saliva, asintieron con la cabeza y se alejaron rápidamente. Mientras Kurt miraba como se alejaban dijo – "eh… Gracias Noah"

"No hay de qué", dijo Puck. "Lo hice porque no quiero escucharte hablar sobre tu ropa manchada y tu cabello desordenado", dejo a Kurt, y este sonrió hacia sus adentros.

"No sé qué pasa con Puck". Mercedes suspiró, mirando al otro muchacho que estaba escarbando su almuerzo. "Hoy está actuando raro".

"No" Kurt dijo, "Él está actuando normal. Ha estado raro toda la semana."

-"No, ha sido agradable." Mercedes insistió. "¿Esto? No es agradable".

Kurt rodo los ojos, "¿Esto? Es Noah. Él no es el buen tipo que ha estado jugando a ser toda la semana. Lo suficientemente bruto para verse sexy."

Volvió la cabeza y miró a Kurt, "¿y eso que fue?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

"Y yo que pensaba que te gustaban los chicos buenos." Mercedes dijo, "Finn es un buen tipo y te enamoraste perdidamente de él."

"Mis sentimientos por Finn," comenzó Kurt, "eran inmaduros e infantiles."

(((|

Kurt vio como Puck caminaba con mucho cuidado de no derramar el granizado que llevaba mientras avanzaba por el pasillo lleno de gente. Al estar cerca de un jugador de hockey, separó su camisa de su espalda y vertió el granizado que bajo hasta por su espalda, lo que produjo que el muchacho gritara tan alto que podría alcanzar sin ninguna dificultad la nota F.

Puck dio unas palmaditas al chico en la cabeza y empujo a otro contra los casilleros solo porque se atravesó en su camino.

(((|

Puck caminaba hacia su camioneta al final del dia. Kurt había tenido todo el día para pensar en el nuevo Puck y aparentemente la versión más real de él mismo. Fue una sacudida ver a este nuevo Puck muy diferente al que todos conocían. A Kurt le gustaba mucho mas esta última versión de él.

Puck giró y vio a Kurt sonriendo y saludándolo. "Noah".

Puck termino de girar no entiendo que es lo que hacia Kurt ahí en ese momento. "Kurt ¿no terminaste de gritarme ayer? ¿O tienes alguna especie de síndrome premenstrual?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros ante el comentario "No estoy aquí para gritarte, estoy aquí para tratar de entenderte".

Puck parpadeó confundido, ¿Qué cosa?

"Me gustas" soltó Kurt, "Este Tú, no la mentira que habías creado. Y si aun te sigo gustando, aunque no seas un chico bueno, creo que deberíamos tener una cita. Podriamos ver la última película de Kevin Smith, comer un poco de comida de chatarra.

Puck pensó en ello un segundo. "Creo que puedo darte un espacio en mi apretada agenda".

"¿Quieres decir entre tu fijación por prenderle fuego a las cosas y tu club de lucha?", pregunto con sarcasmo Kurt.

Puck se encogió de hombros asintiendo con la cabeza. "Básicamente".

"Genial". Kuert se acerco a Puck invadiendo su espacio personal, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. "Te esperare en casa a las 7".

"Ahí estaré", respondió Puck en un suspiro.

"Perfecto". Kurt sonrío. "Y ahora espero un beso de mi novio".

Puck empezó a besar a Kurt sintiéndose satisfecho de si mismo. Él es un semental. Había conseguido besar a Kurt en una semana. Y además, quedar para una cita. Nadie era mejor seductor que Puckzila.


End file.
